Please Don't
by yxnghua
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 IS UP] Tentang Kim Taehyung seorang fotografer yang menemukan Jungkook ditempat sampah depan rumahnya dan kisah percintaan mereka yang begitu rumit. BTS Taehyung , Jungkook , VKOOK/TAEKOOK Fanfiction 5th Chapter is up! RnR please?
1. Begin

Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Warning : GS for uke

"Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentangmu

Bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku

Hatimu bahkan tubuhmu juga pergi"

-Jungkook

"Maafkan aku"

-Taehyung

.

.

.

Seandainya jika pembantu pribadi itu kini tidak cuti, Taehyung mungkin tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membuang sampah dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah lainnya. Ia terlalu malas untuk itu, bukan apa-apa Taehyung sudah terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer. Dengan langkah tergesa karena cuaca dingin dimalam hari Taehyung menuju depan rumah untuk membuang sampah, ia terkejut bukan main karena didepannya ada benda—oh mungkin plastik hitam yang begitu besar untuk ukuran sampah dan didalamnya seperti bergerak. Taehyung jelas parno apalagi diberita sedang maraknya dengan kasus pembunuhan,penculikan dan tindakan kriminal lainnya. Tetapi Taehyung kalah oleh rasa penasaran dirinya sendiri tentang isi didalam plastik hitam besar itu. Dengan gemetar taehyung membuka tali plastik yang berada diatas dengan degup jantung yang begitu kencang. Ketika tali itu terlepas ia membatu karena jantungnya dua kali bekerja lebih cepat. Bukan apa-apa setelah tali itu terlepas begitu saja.. ia melihat seseorang didalamnya. Sedang meringkuk. Dan mungkin tidak sadarkan diri. Ya Tuhan itu manusia bagaimana bisa seseorang begitu tega membungkusnya dengan plastik hiam seperti ini? Dia akan sesak nafas tentu saja atau bahkan bisa membunuhnya. Begitulah pikir Taehyung. Tanpa ba bi bu ia langsung mengangkat tubuh ringkih dalam gendongannya dan masuk ke dalam tempat tinggalnya karena cuaca semakin Taehyung tidak ingin sosok yang digendongannya semakin kedinginan.

Taehyung menatap sosok yang digendongnya tadi yang sekarang dibawanya ke kamar mandi. Bukan untuk melakukan hal mesum-taehyung tidak tega melakukannya- ia bingung sosok itu begitu kotor dan bau karena sampah tadi tapi Taehyung bisa apa tidak mungkin ia memandikannya bukan? Taehyung laki-laki dan sosok manis itu perempuan. Taehyung berpikir sejenak apakah noonanya bersedia untuk datang kesini untuk memandikan sosok manis ini? Apalagi seokjin noona yang begitu bawel bertanya ini itu karena kehadiran sosok manis ini didalam rumahnya dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Tapi kalau bukan noonanya, siapa lagi?

"halo?"

"ada apa tae?"

"bisakah noona kesini? Cepat?"

"eh? Ada apa memangnya?" jawab yang disebrang telepon dengan intonasi tinggi

"datang dulu nanti aku ceritakan"

Pip

Sambungan telepon pun diputus oleh sepihak, tentu Taehyung pelakunya.

Ia menatap sosok didepannya, bagaimana sosok manis dihadapannya ini memiliki nasib buruk seperti ini. Dibuang seolah tidak dibutuhkan kehadirannya. Taehyung mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat selagi menunggu seokjin noona dan suara sandi yang benar hingga tak lamakemudian seseorang membuka pintu lalu..

"TAE dimana kau"

.. suara berisik yang berasal dari depan dan sangat dikenali Taehyung terdengar tidak salah lagi itu pasti noonanya.

"kamar mandi noona"

Bahkan belum sempat satu menit ia bernafas noonanya sudah mendapati Taehyung, wow noonanya begitu perasa bukan?

"astaga"

"dengarkan aku dulu noona, sebaiknya noona basuh dan bersihkan gadis ini nanti aku akan menyiapkan tamar kamu sebagai tempat tidurnya. Dan aku berjanji akan menjelaskanny apa noona"

.

.

.

"jelaskan pada noona, tae"

"aku menemukannya didepan rumah bersama sampah sampah dia terbungkus dengan plastik hitam besar noona, aku tidak tega jadi ku bawa masuk saja. Toh nanti kalau anak itu mati didepan rumah karena terbungkus seperti itu aku juga yang kena dampaknya kan? Noona mau aku ditangkap sebagai tersangka pembunuhan padahal adikmuitu tidak melakukan apa-apa"

Ia menatap noonanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius dan hawa dingin menguar saja noonanya begitu terkejut, tentu saja noonanya tidak percaya yang selama ini ada diberita itu benar benar terjadi dan malah menimpa adik kandungnya. Malang sekali nasibmu Kim Taehyung

"yasudah setelah dia sadar nanti pinjamkan saja dulu bajumu itu, noona besok akan berikan bajuku kepada gadis itu."

"baik noona kau yang terbaik"

"aku pulang dulu tae, jaga dirimu baik-baik"

"hati-hati, aku mencintaimu seokjin noona"

"halah, jika ada maunya saja kau bilang begitu."

Setelah mengantar noonanya hingga menghilang didalam mobil suaminya, Taehyung segera masuk kedalam rumahnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan tadi yang sempat ia tunda.

"ada apa sayang?" suami seokjin yaitu, namjoon melihat istrinya yang sedang melamun sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan nampak gelisah tak seperti biasanya

"aku kepikiran gadis yang dirumah Taehyung. Ia dibuang ditempat sampah depan rumah taehyung." Ucap seokjin lirih.

"gadis? Dirumah taehyung?" tanya namjoon memastikan dan diangguki oleh seokjin

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan aku pasti akan ikut membantu taehyung mencaritau siapa gadis itu dan asal-usulnya."ucap namjoon tenang dan membuat seokjin lega begitu saja suaminya begitu baik hingga ikut membantu yang bahkan bukan menjadi urusannya.

"terima kasih sayang" ucap seokjin dan diangguki oleh namjoon dan menghadiahkan seokjin kecupan ringan dibibir seokjin.

.

.

Setelah kegiatan rumah tangga Taehyung selesai ia segera menuju tempat tidurnya tetapi sepertinya tidak Taehyung malah berada di kamar gadis itu dan menaikkan selimut sebatas dada. Mengusak rambut gadis yang terlelap dengan lembut dan mematikan lampu hingga ia berada di tempat tidurnya lalu terlelap.

.

.

Taehyung tidak tau tidur berapa jam lamanya dan terbangun tepat pukul delapan pagi, mungkin ia kelelahan dengan apa yang terjadi hari kemarin. Dan betapa mengejutnya ketika ia mengecek kamar sebelah dan memastikan apakah gadis itu sudah sadar atau belum tetapi yangdidapat Taehyung hanyalah keadaan kamar yang kosong,sunyi dan rapi. Apa gadis itu kabur? Ia menampis pikiran tersebut karena dan ternyata gadis itu sedang ada didepan lemari pendingin sedang mencari sesuatu. Pasti gadis itu lapar. Taehyung menghampirinya tanpa disadari oleh gadis itu dan betapa terkejutnya Taehyung ketika gadis itu berbalik dan menampilkan ekspresi yang sama seperti Taehyung.

"Oh! Astaga.." ucap gadis itu dengan mata bulat yang semakin bulat saja, lucu sekali.

"kau lapar? Duduklah akan ku siapkan"

Seperti sihir atau mungkin karena wajah dinginnya gadis itu langsung menurut dan duduk dimeja makan. Gadis itu hanya memakai kemejanya yang nampak kebesaran dan hotpants yang ia punya seperti tenggelam karena kemejanya begitu panjang dan besar bagi gadis itu. Lucu,manis dan sedikit seksi mungkin?

"siapa namamu?"

Taehyung memecah keheningan ketika mereka sedang sarapan dan melihat gadis itu memakan masakannya begitu lahap dan terkesan terburu karena lapar. Ia mengulurkan air mineral takut kalau gadis itu tersedak karena makannya yang begitu lahap.

"kookie"

Ucapnya pelan disela-sela mulut yang penuh makanan.

"Jungkook"

Ucapnya lagi dengan sedikit penekanan takut kalau Taehyung tidak mendengarnya lagi.

"o-oh jungkook, rumahmu dimana?"

Entahlah mungkin Taehyung salah berucap atau bagaimana tetapi sosok manis itu- Jungkook namanya- langsung berhenti dengan aktivitasnya yang sebelum itu Jungkook makan begitu lahap teteapi sekarang Jungkook terlihat sangat sedih dari pancaran matanya.

"ah lupakan saja kookie, lanjutkan saja makanmu oke?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk patuh

Selagi Jungkook meamkan makanannya dan Taehyung sedniri sudah selesai dengan sarapannya Taehyung mengecek apakah ada koran yang belum sempat ia baca. Ternyata ada dimeja sana dan membacanya membiarkan televisi yang ia nyalakan ketika sedang sarapan tadi.

Ia membatu dengan apa yang dibacanya sekarang ini

 _"12/04/2016 Mahasiswi jurusan musik dikabarkan menghilang sejak dua hari yang lalu diduga mahasiswi tersebut bernama Min Yoongi telah menjadi korban penculikan"_

 _"seorang telah menghilang sejak dua hari yang lalu diduga ia telah menjadi korban penculikan. MBC News melaporkan"_

Dan tanpa diketahui keduanya ditelivisi menampilkan foto Jungkook.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?


	2. About Kim Taehyung

Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Warning : GS for uke

"Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentangmu

Bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku

Hatimu bahkan tubuhmu juga pergi"

-Jungkook

"Maafkan aku"

-Taehyung

.

.

"halo, noona?"

Kabar hilangnya yoongi ternyata sampai juga ketelinga noonanya, terbukti kini noonanya langsung menelpon dan menanyakan kebenarannya. Taehyung sendiri saja tidak tahu, ya memang beberapa hari ini yoongi tidak mengabarinya. Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Taehyung seperti tidak peduli pada yoongi karena yoongi sendiri pun memang seperti itu orangnya, cuek dan kalau hanya ada hal penting saja dia menghubungi Taehyung. Untung saja Taehyung dengan sifat dewasanya dapat menerima itu meskipun pada kenyataannya Taehyung 2 tahun lebih muda dari yoongi.

"taetae, kau lihat tv kan? Apa itu benar?"

"iya aku lihat.. entahlah noona aku bingung"

"oh iya noona dihubungi oleh Namjoon tadi katanya temannya mau membantu untuk cari tau siapa gadis itu siapa namanya Jungkook ya? Mungkin dia juga bisa membantu mencari tau kasus yoongi juga. Aku sudah beritahu kepada Namjoon tentang hilangnya yoongi"

Ia mengangguk pelan dan memijit pelipisnya, terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan semua yang terjadi. Meskipun noonanya tidak mengetahui apa reaksinya sekarang ini.

"iya noona, aku sangat bersyukur terlahir sebagai adikmu. Sampaikan salamku pada Namjoon hyung nanti" ucapnya merajuk.

"astaga tumben sekali kamu merajuk seperti ini tae. Iya nanti noona sampaikan" noonanya terkekeh geli. Jadi ikut geli dan menyesal tadi ia seperti terdengar sedang merajuk

"yasudah noona tutup dulu ya, Namjoon mencariku. Bye taetae"

"bye noona saranghae"

Ia bernafas lega setidaknya beban pikirannya berkurang sedikit. Ah ia jadi melupakan Jungkook begitu saja

"pacarmu ya?"

Baru saja dipikirkan tiba tiba gadis itu sudah ada didepan Taehyung sekarang. Mengagetkan saja yatuhan apa hobi Jungkook seperti ini? Mengageti orang.

"kenapa memang?"

"tidak.. itu.. umm.. hanya tidak enak saja. Apalagi kamu..-"

"Taehyung"

"um? Tae..?"

"Tae-hyung panggil saja Taehyung"

"ah iya.. Taehyung-ssi kan punya pacar nanti kalau pacar nanti bisa salah paham begitu.."

Ucapnya semakin pelan dan lihat wajah Jungkook sekarang astaga bagaimana ia bisa menampilkan wajah yang seperti itu sangat menggemaskan matanya semakin bulat dan bibirnya ia gigit karena takut

"sok tahu"

Taehyung melenggang begitu saja dan duduk didepan laptopnya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang tertunda. Ia memilih dan mengedit beberapa foto untuk kliennya dan terhenti lagi karena pesan yang ia dapat.

From : Miryeo

Teks :

 _Tae kau ada job untuk pemotretan disekitar pantai untuk 3 hari kedepan._

To : Miryeo

Teks :

 _Kirimkan alamatnya nanti. Ok_

Taehyung kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya dan membersihkan lensa kamera dan menatap Jungkook didepannya yang berdiri

"ada apa kookie?"

"bolehkah aku pakai kamar mandinya um Taehyung.."

Ucapnya memohon

"tentu pakai saja" ucapnya mengangguk dan lihatlah mata Jungkook berbinar hanya karena diperbolehkan memakai kamar mandi.

"terima kasih" cicitnya dan melejit dikamar mandi dan membuat Taehyung menggelengkan kepala karena tingkah Jungkook.

.

.

Dan sekitar 30 menit kemudian Jungkook keluar dengan rambut basah dan berpakaian yang berbeda. Itu baju seokjin noona yang aku pilihkan tadi untuk dipakai, dan hasilnya pas dibadan Jungkook. Taehyung jadi lupa apa yang dia lakukan membuka lemari es yang didepannya ketika Jungkook keluar dan dengan bodohnya ia memasukkan kepalanya begitu saja kedalam lemari es dan ditutup sendiri. Jungkook yang melihat pun seketika tertawa keras tingkah Taehyung begitu konyol dimata Jungkook dan menghibur sedikit hatinya dan melupakan kenapa ia bisa berada disini. Sebegitu salah tingkahnya Kim Taehyung?

Jungkook membantu Taehyung keluar dari kejadian mari-memasukkan-kepala-didalam-lemari-es dan menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan geli. Yang dipandang hanya ikut tertawa, menertawakan tindakan bodohnya sendiri mungkin. Dan mengambil sekotak es krim lalu mengajak Jungkook disofa makan es krim bersama.

"oh iya, umurmu berapa kookie?"

sekedar basa-basi

"20 tahun, Taehyung-ssi?"

"seperti dugaanku kau lebih muda dariku. Umurku 32 tahun"

Mata Jungkook terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga melihat Taehyung. Ia seperti tidak yakin yang ada didepannya sekarang ini adalah ahjussi.. om om.. Jungkook sedikit bergidik ngeri, apa yang salah pada seorang ahjussi Jungkookie?

"kau percaya? Jadi wajahku terlihat tua begitu? Aku berbohong umurku 22 tahun kookie"

"yak!"

Cubitan Jungkook tidak main sakitnya, heol.

"kookie itu sakit"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan tidak yakin kalau gadis yang didepannya ini beberapa saat yang lalu masih malu-malu kelinci?

"rasakan kenapa membohongiku taetae"

"panggil oppa, aku lebih tua darimu kookie"

"tidak mau"

"dasar anak nakal"

Lihatlah betapa kurang ajar Jungkook yang menghiraukan Taehyung sekarang

"kookie ayo ikut aku kepantai untuk pemotretan"

Dan hanya direspon oleh anggukan yang lebih muda.

Taehyung merasa kalah oleh es krim yang lebih menarik dimata Jungkook.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook ke ponselnya yang terdapat pesan dari noonanya, Seokjin yang memberitahu Taehyung bahwa teman Namjoon menyetujui untuk membantu mencari tahu kasus menghilangnya Yoongi.

To : uri noona

Teks :

 _Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku untuk teman namjoon hyung ya noona_

Dan melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja disampingnya

Ia melupakan yoongi untuk sesaat ini...

3 hari kemudian

Taehyung sibuk mempersiapkan alat-alat yang akan dibawanya untuk pemotretan nanti sedangkan Jungkook masih sibuk menatapnya yang mempersiapkan barang-barang keperluannya. Jungkook sekarang ini memakai baju hijau tosca yang sangat cocok dengan kulit putihnya sedangkan yang laki-laki, Taehyung menggunakan kemeja putih dan jeans serta topi yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya. Cantik dan tampan itulah kira-kira yang tepat untuk menggambarkan mereka sekarang ini.

Hembusan angin menerpa kulit terasa begitu menyejukkan dan suara ombak yang samar-samar terdengar menenangkan siapa saja yang mendengarkan dan merasakan suasana yang terdapat dipantai ini. Yang gadis melenyapkan alas kakinya dan membawanya merelakan kaki putih nan mulus itu terkena pasir yang mungkin terdapat kerikil-kerikil kecil. Tapi Jungkook masa bodoh dengan itu ia sama sekali tidak menyayangkan kakinya terkena pasir. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang menghampiri teman satu rekan kerjanya dan dihampiri oleh rasa penasaran rekan satu kerjanya yang mendapati Taehyung bersama wanita pertama kalinya.

"cie ngajak pacar eh?"

Dan sahutan yang lainnya pun terdengar sedang menggoda Taehyung . tanpa diketahui oleh Jungkook tentunya karena gadis itu sudah sibuk sendiri bermain disekeliling pantai tapi masih dalam pengawasan Taehyung.

Taehyung mencoba kamera DSLR Canon EOS kesayangannya yang nanti ia gunakan apakah hasilnya memuaskan dirinya atau tidak. Taehyung mengambil object secara random dan sudah puluhan jepretan yang dihasilkan dengan berbagai efek kameranya seperti Akiiro Kouyou, Eyer beauty shot, Japanese Style, Flower and Landscape. Dan Taehyung mengecek hasil jepretannya dan ia heran karena kebanyakan yang ia foto adalah Jungkook yang asik dengan pantai. Padahal ia merasa tadi tidak memfoto Jungkook satupun.

Yang ditunggu Taehyung pun tiba waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan awan jingga menandakan bahwa matahari akan meninggalkan kita, tenggelam dilaut tentu saja. Taehyung beserta rekannya bersiap-siap untuk pemotretan itu tampak sibuk dan Jungkook yang sesekali membantu dengan membawakan minuman yang dibuatnya untuk rekan kerja Taehyung yang ada disana. Waktu bergulir cepat sehingga pemotretan kini selesai dan awan sudah gelap sekarang suasana juga semakin dingin karena hembusan angin malam. Dan pemotretan pun dijeda hingga seminggu besok dengan tema berbeda. Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang disebelahnya dan mengambil selimut didalam ransel besarnya memberikan pada Jungkook dan menyelimutinya hingga gadis itu hanya terlihat matanya saja. Taehyung meninggalkan pantai duluan dan pamit kepada teman satu rekannya dan mereka membiarkan Taehyung pergi terlebih dahulu karena mungkin Jungkook juga menjadi alasan mengapa Taehyung pulang lebih awal dibandingkan yang lainnya.

Jungkook benar-benar lelah saat ini rasanya ketika ia duduk dimobil matanya ingin segera menutup saat itu juga tapi tidak jadi karena ia tidak enak hati kepada Taehyung bagaimana bisa ia tertidur kalau Taehyung sibuk mengendarai padahal Taehyung pasti lebih lelah daripada dia.

"tidurlah nanti akan kubangunkan kalau sudah sampai"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Jungkook akhirnya tertidur juga.

.

.

.

"taetae!"

Benar saja ternyata noonanya ada disini. Bahkan sama suaminya Namjoon hyung. Taehyung tadi berpikir siapa yang mengunjunginya malam-malam begini. Ia melewati noonanya begitu saja dan membawa Jungkook untuk terlelap ditempat tidur.

"Jungkook bisa terbangun kalau noona berteriak seperti itu"

"Seokjin tenanglah"

Namjoon mencoba menenangkan seokjin yang sedang emosi saat itu

"astaga taetae, serius ya pacar kamu tuh hilang. Kok ga ada cemas-cemasnya sih?"

"aku cemas noon"

"cemas tapi malah pergi dengan Jungkook begitu?"

"aku mengajaknya untuk pemotretan tadi"

"jangan salah paham dulu makanya"

Ucap Namjoon menengahi

Ucapnya mengulurkan jus jeruk untuk diminum noona dan juga kakak iparnya. Biar sedikit mendinginkan hati noonanya begitu maksud Taehyung. Dan untungnya diterima oleh noonanya bukan dibanting seperti yang didrama-drama.

"jangan mempermainkan hati wanita, taetae. Tidak baik"

"jangan berlebihan noona, siapa yang mempermainkan wanita -_-"

Namjoon yang melihat tingkah istrinya hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dasar wanita.

"oke kita bahas Jungkook sekarang, ternyata dia bukan berasal dari seoul. Tempat tinggalnya di Busan. Dia seorang piatu tetapi ayahnya juga meninggalkannya entah kemana."

Namjoon mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan Taehyung menatap ponsel kakak iparnya yang berisi foto rumah Jungkook dan segala tentang Jungkook

"ia juga bekerja membantu bibinya untuk melangsungkan hidup tae" lanjutnya

"apa ini akun medsosnya hyung?"

Seokjin hanya mengangguk

"lihat statusnya"

"nan shireo..? apa yang dia benci memangnya?"

"entahlah aneh saja ketika temanku namanya Jimin dan Hoseok mereka bertanya pada bibinya, bibinya bahkan tidak tahu dimana Jungkook. Jungkook sudah 2 bulan tidak bersama bibinya lagi."

"lalu ayahnya?"

"tidak ada informasi apapun tentang ayahnya. Lalu kau bilang sendiri kan Jungkook diam pas ditanya dimana rumahnya? Mungkin dia begitu trauma dengan rumahnya sendiri"

Taehyung mengangguk setuju

"dan soal yoongi?"

"masih tidak jelas tae kenapa yoongi diculik. Karena yoongi juga terkenal pendiam dan tak punya masalah ke siapapun"

"aku rasa penculik itu sudah mengincar yoongi sejak lama"

"kira-kira apa yang diincar penculik itu dari yoongi.."

TBC dulu :"

A/N : iya emang bener fanfic ini kayak mv davichi yang don't say goodbye tapi aku juga ubah sedikit tentang ceritanya nanti haha/? buat yang belum ngerti akhir chap 1 kemarin itu beritanya yoongi ada dikoran lah yang berita ditv itu Jungkook. tapi taetae ga liat tvnya jadi dia ga tau kalau berita yang ditv itu Jungkook /?


	3. Min Yoongi or Jeon Jungkook?

Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Warning : GS for uke

"Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentangmu

Bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku

Hatimu bahkan tubuhmu juga pergi"

-Jungkook

"Maafkan aku"

-Taehyung

Vkook Fanfiction

.

.

Yonghua present

.

.

Bohong kalau Taehyung tidak memikirkan Yoongi sama sekali meskipun dia dibantu oleh teman Namjoon tapi dia tidak juga lepas tangan untuk kasus yang menimpa kekasihnya tersebut. Kekasih macam apa yang tidak khawatir kepada kekasihnya yang diculik. Taehyung mengabaikan angin malam yang menerpa kulit hingga masuk ke pori-porinya dan menyebarkan rasa dingin yang menggelitik. Ia menerawang menatap bintang diatas awan gelap disana dan memikirkan apa salahnya hingga Tuhan memberikan semua masalah seperti ini ke dirinya. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar dan membalikan badan hendak menuju kekamarnya.

"chocolate panas, mau?"

Hingga Jungkook datang diujung pintu sana membawa dua cangkir yang ia yakin isinya tadi yang dia tawarkan yaitu cokelat panas dan selimut tebal yang mengikat tubuhnya dan melilitnya agar tidak jatuh. Persis seperti gulungan bibimbap. Dan malam yang penuh bintang itu menghiasi malam mereka dengan keadaan sunyi hanya ada suara menyeruput minuman masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

BEBERAPA HARI KEMUDIAN

"Jungkook, kalau sudah siap segera ke mobil ya"

Padahal masih pagi tapi kediaman yang Taehyung tempati sudah seperti sebuah arisan ibu-ibu, berisik hanya karena percakapan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang saling berteriak satu sama lain menyiapkan kebutuhan mereka untuk sesi pemotretan nanti dan tiga hari kedepan. Yang lebih muda datang membawa dua tas besar yang satu berada dipunggungnya dan satu ditangannya. Taehyung yang melihatnya berdecak dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook. Padahal hanya tiga hari saja tetapi barang yang dibawa sudah seperti mau pindah rumah saja.

"kenapa banyak? Sampai dua tas lagi?"

Ucapnya mengambil salah satu tas yang paling besar dan dimasukkan kedalam jok mobil

"satu tas makanan, satu tas perlengkapan kita"

"makanan yang didalam kulkasmu aku ambil semua hehe"

Tambahnya

"terserahmu saja kook terserah. Ayo masuk"

Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook agar masuk kedalam mobil dan mengambil tas yang berada dipunggungnya dan dimasukkan ke kursi belakang.

Berada satu mobil bersama Jungkook merupakan hal yang menguntungkan bagi Taehyung. Karena dimobil tidak akan sunyi karena ocehan Jungkook yang selalu berbicara ketika dia melihat suatu benda yang menurutnya menakjubkan. Seperti

"uwa anak anjing itu pake kereta bayi"

"uh kereta bayinya banyak sekali apa mereka semua kembar?"

"aku ingin bersepeda"

"halo ahjussi"

"uwa sapi"

Taehyung merasa ia harus mencopot radio karena ia tidak perlu radio lagi sekarang karena Jungkook lebih berisk

"taetae apa radionya rusak? Aku ingin bernyanyi saja rasanya"

Menyalakan radio dan nyanyian Jungkook seperti berada disebuah konser bagi Taehyung, berisik sekali.

.

.

.

 _1st Day_

Udara segar tanpa adanya polusi membuat siapa saja yang datang dan menghirupkan akan menciptakan rasa tenang. Mereka dikelilingi oleh hijau dedaunan yang sangat indah membuat mata berbinar cerah tanpa ingin mengalihkan pemandangan yang lain. Jauh dari keadaan kota memang disini hanya ada perkebunan dimana-mana. Hingga membuat Jungkook lupa untuk membantu Taehyung disana. Taehyung sedang membuat tenda untuk bermalam bahkan dua tenda untuk Jungkook dan untuk Taehyung sendiri. Jungkook yang tidak tega akhirnya turut membantu taehyung meskipun cukup sederhana hanya mengambil apa yang Taehyung inginkan seperti tali, batu, dan yang lainnya. Mereka sampai disana ketika sore hari.

"kenapa yang lain belum datang?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung heran dan ditangannya memegang tali agar tendanya tidak jatuh

"memang tidak ada orang lagi. Semuanya kerjaan individu, kuk" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari batu yang dipukulnya hingga menancap sempurna

"done"

Taehyung menepukkan kedua tangannya untuk menghilangkan pasir dan melihat Jungkook yang masih jongkok saja dan matanya membulat.. makin membulat

"aku pikir ada yang lain seperti pas di pantai dulu itu makanya aku bawa saja makanan yang banyak"

"percaya padaku makanan itu pasti habis"

"wah apa kita serakus itu"

"kamu kali yang rakus kuk"

"tidaakkk. Enak saja"

 _2nd Day_

"taetae taetae taetae taetae taetae taetae"

Suara gaduh yang Jungkook timbulkan dengan suara keras seperti itu pasti membuat siapa saja akan bangun karena terlalu berisik. Taehyung merasakannya padahal Jungkook diluar tendanya dan suaranya masih begitu keras. Taehyung membuka jendela tendanya tetapi yang kecil jadi hanya mata Taehyung saja yang terlihat.

"hm?"

"mandi"

"pakai tissue basah ya?"

"males kemarin udah pakai tissue basah taetae"

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya dan menutup resleting dan keluar tenda untuk menemui Jungkook.

"mau mandi dimana kuk, aku engga kenal siapa-siapa disini"

"aku kebelet tae. Mules"

Ucapnya pelan dan wajahnya memang terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu. Mencoba jaim ternyata tetapi malah terlihat menyedihkan Taehyung sampai kasihan. Taehyung menelpon seseorang diseberang sana mungkin mencari rumah saudaranya atau temannya yang berada disekitar sini.

" _Hyung, kau tau kan lokasi pemotretanku tak jauh dari rumahmu?"_

 _-iya taehyung, kenapa?_

" _Aku ingin numpang mandi, tetapi lupa dimana alamatmu Hyung"_

 _-nanti aku sms saja taehyung alamatnya_

" _Terima kasih Hyung, sampai jumpa"_

Taehyung menerima pesan dan mengangguk mengerti dia ingat sekarang. Taehyung berbalik dan melihat Jungkook yang semakin tersiksa

"biar cepat ayo aku gendong"

"tidak aku berat tae, lagian aku masih bisa jalan kok"

"yakin? Yaudah ayo"

Taehyung melangkah mendahului Jungkook untuk menuju ke rumah temannya sebelum ia berhenti karena Jungkook memanggilnya.

"engga bisa jalan cepet"

Jungkook ingin menangis saja rasanya. Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook dan berjongkok dihadapannya tanpa waktu yang lama Jungkook enaiki punggung Taehyung dan memeluk leher Taehyung sangat kuat ketika Taehyung tiba-tuba berjalan sangat cepat kadang sesekali berlari.

.

"Namjoon hyung"

Namjoon didatangi olehdua rekan temannya yang untungnya Namjoon sedang tidak seberapa sibuk dengan urusan kantornya. Lelaki bersurai orange yang lebih kecil badannya berjalan duluan untuk duduk dan menyapa Namjoon dan dibelakangnya diikuti oleh lelaki bersurai hitam pekat dan menghampiri yang lain.

"Jimin. Hoseok"

"aku datang untuk berbicara tentang kasus Min Yoongi hyung"

Namjoon menghampiri mereka setelah Jimin mengatakan tentang kasus kekasih adik iparnya itu

"ada apa?"

"Min Yoongi mungkin sudah menjadi target sejak lama seperti yang ku bicarakan sebelumnya dan dia sekarang diculik oleh seseorang yang mungkin akan menjualnya ke pasar gelap khusus perdagangan mereka"

"perdagangan wanita maksudmu? Seriously?"

Namjoon heran dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Jimin. Setau Namjoon kekasih adik iparnya ini terkenala ketus dan cuek sekali dengan sekitar Taehyung sendiri yang bilang saat Namjoon memberitahunya tentang Yoongi yang diincar sejak lama. Apa mungkin karena fisik Yoongi yang memenuhi syarat jual mereka atau bagaimana Namjoon tidak habis pikir.

.

Taehyung merasa aneh karena tiba-tiba Jungkook diam seperti ini sangat kaku rasanya. Jungkook yang hanya diam didepan tenda mereka sedangkan Taehyung sibuk memotret objek pemandangan yang ada disana.

"Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook tersentak saat Taehyung memanggil dan melambaikan tangan memberi kode untuk Jungkook agar segera mendatangi dan menemaninya.

"tumben diam aja? Masih malu?"

"ENGGA AKU ENGGA MALU UDAH JANGAN BAHAS LAGI"

Jungkooknya sudah kembali ternyata. Teriakannya sudah kembali cerewetnya pun juga sudah kembali. Lega rasanya

"ternyata kamu-"

"bye taetae bye"

Jungkook merajuk sepertinya padahal Taehyung belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi sudah ditinggal Jungkook pergi saja. Taehyung menghentikan kegiatan memotretnya karena ia rasa sudah cukup dan hanya menunggu sunset sampai malam hari saja. Ia melihat Jungkook yang berkeliling disekitar alang-alang dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibir Jungkook. Taehyung yang melihat aktivitas Jungkook ikut tersenyum senang. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung cukup lama masih dengan senyum dibibirnya. Taehyung tertawa melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook tetapi Taehyung seketika menarik senyumnya setelah apa yang ia lihat.

"Min.. Yoongi"

Yang ia lihat adalah kekasihnya bukan Jungkook

.

.

.

Ketika cerahnya awan yang semakin redup membuat Jungkook dan juga Taehyung bersiap-siap dengan pekerjaan mereka Jungkook menyiapkan makan malam mereka dan Taehyung bersiap untuk memotret sunset dan juga bintang dimalam hari. Jungkook yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan pensil berniat menggambar pemandangan yang disangat sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

Taehyung tersenyum begitu lebar ketika ia melihat pekerjaannya seperti yang ia harapkan. Awan sudah tampak gelap sekarang dan matahari digantikan oleh bintang dan hawa dingin yang datang membuat Taehyung mengambil selimut dan memakaikan kepada Jungkook yang sedang makan menatapnya dengan mulut yang penuh. Taehyung mematikan kamera nya dan menghampiri Jungkook untuk menikmati sajian yang sangat menggiurkan. Taehyung mengambil sosis yang dibakar tetapi diambil oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung mendelik ketika melihat tangan Jungkook yang memegang 2 sosis. Jungkook berniat menyuapi Taehyung dan Taehyung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar tetapi Jungkook mengangkat sosis itu ke atas, berniat menggodanya. Jungkook tertawa melihatnya dan menatap kasihan Taehyung yang sudah sangat kelaparan. Taehyung mengambil soda yang dibawanya dan meminumnya Jungkook meminta seteguk kepadanya dan Taehyung memberikan soda itu ke Jungkook. Taehyung yang selesai lebih dahulu pergi ke tengah-tengah untuk melihat bintang dan menikmati malam disana. Jungkook membuntutinya dan berada disampingnya Jungkook hampir saja duduk ditanah tetapi Taehyung menahannya, karena tanahnya kotor begitu kata Taehyung. Taehyung menepuk pahanya untuk diduduki Jungkook. Jungkook yang malas berdebat akhirnya menurut saja dan duduk dipaha Taehyung. Keduanya terdiam karena fokus pada pandangan masing-masing tapi tidak lama setelah itu Jungkook yang merasa diperhatikan akhirnya menatap Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya. Mereka bertatapan begitu lama hingga tanpa disadari keduanya wajah mereka begitu dekat dan Taehyung yang melakukannya lebih dulu, mencium bibir Jungkook dan Jungkook yang hanya diam tidak merespon hingga bibir atas Taehyung bergerak dan melumat bibir bawah Jungkook begitu pelan dan lama. Tautan bibir mereka terlepas dan tersenyum canggung tampak semburat merah dipipi Jungkook dan udara dingin membuat mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke tenda dan bersiap-siap pulang esok harinya.

Pagi itu Taehyung yang bangun lebih dulu dan merapikan tendanya terlebih dahulu lalu merapikan alat-alat yang dipakainya tadi malam. Tak lama Jungkook ada dibelakangnya dengan mata yang masih mengantuk dan membantu Taehyung seadanya setelah semuanya beres mereka kembali ke mobil yang diparkirnya tiga hari lalu dan kembali ke rumah Taehyung.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Taehyung langsung bergegas untuk mandi sedangkan Jungkook membereskan tasnya dan menghangatkan makanan yang dikirimkan oleh seokjin untuk mereka. Setelah Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi Jungkook segera masuk dan membersihkan dirinya. Jungkook sudah selesai dengan urusannya dan keluar dari kamar mandi tapi Jungkook malah mendapati Taehyung yang tertidur didepan komputernya. Jungkook berniat membersihkan tempat kerja Taehyung dan Taehyung tidur dengan sebuah album foto dibawahnya Jungkook mengambilnya dan akan menutup album foto itu dan diletakkannya agar rapi tapi apa yang Jungkook lihat membuatnya tertegun. Didalam album foto itu terdapat foto seorang perempuan yang tersenyum cerah dan dibawahnya ada tulisan dengan emoticon hati.

"Min Yoongi"

Gumam Jungkook menatap foto bukan karena orangnya tetapi perempuan itu foto ditempat yang Jungkook dan Taehyung kunjungi tadi.

"apa dia kekasihnya Taehyung?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Reechan07 : ini udah dilanjut yaa

VkookKookV : Jungkook, yoonginya diculik/?

kookv9795 : udah dilanjut yaa

DBSJYJ : iya betul, thanks for support~ tunggu chapter berikutnya sampe end ya tapi ini bukan dari mv dont say good bye aja tapi ada beberapa mv yang lainnya/?

tryss : sad ending tidak yaa

Jang Ha Na : udah sampe chap 3 nih

minchimin : malu aku tu

definn : udah dilanjut kok thanks yaa

Cutebei : yuk dibaca yuk reviewnya juga/?

Terima kasih buat semua yang fav follow review atau sider ya haha. RnR juseyoo

Thanks to :

Reechan07 ; VkookKookV ; kookv9795 ; DBSJYJ ; tryss ; Jang Ha Na ; minchimin ; definn ; Cutebei


	4. Awake

Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Warning : GS for uke

"Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentangmu

Bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku

Hatimu bahkan tubuhmu juga pergi"

-Jungkook

"Maafkan aku"

-Taehyung

Vkook Fanfiction

.

.

Yonghua present

.

.

.

Ruangan yang tidak terang juga tidak gelap, tampak sangat sunyi meskipun beberapa orang disana tetapi melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing tanpa berbicara. Kecuali dua orang sekarang ini yang tampak membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kau masih tidak tau dimana Jungkook berada sekarang?" seseorang itu tampak dengan penampilan serba hitam dan rokok yang ada ditangannya menampilkan aura penguasa yang dominan disekitarnya. Menatap penuh tanda tanya pada bawahannya yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya itu.

"Saya sudah tau Bos, saya baru mendapatkan informasi bahsa Jungkook berada disebuah tempat tinggal pemuda yang bernama Taehyung dia seorang fotografer" pemuda itu memberi jawaban yang memuaskan atasannya terbukti dari senyuman yang terpancar dari bibir atasannya itu.

"Ku pikir si brengsek itu sudah membunuh Jungkook setelah dia menculiknya tiba-tiba waktu itu. Baguslah dia masih hidup."

"Tapi bos.. Gadis yang kita sandera masih tidak mau membuka suara dan sangat pemberontak" lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyuman liciknya mengingat betapa keras kepalanya gadis yang beberapa lama ini mereka culik untuk bisnis yang mereka jalani.

"Biarkan saja seperti. Klien kita terkadang suka sifat perempuan yang seperti itu. Seperti Min Yoongi"

.

.

.

Gadis bermata bulat itu sangat jelas memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak begitu penting sih menurutnya. Iaemikirkan bagaimana perlakuan Taehyung selama ini kepadanya. Apa hubungannya dengan Taehyung saat ini. Apa yang Taehyung rasakan kepadanya. Apa tujuan Taehyung selama ini memperlakukan Jungkook begitu manis seperti seseorang yang lebih dari sekedar hanya teman. Apa hanya Jungkook yang sangat berharap padanya sedangkan Taehyung hanya ingin bermain-main saja dengannya dan tak mengambil dengan serius. Banyak sekali pertanyaan "Apa" "Mengapa" "Kenapa" dipikiran gadis itu. hingga rasanya sesak sekali memgetahui jika Taehyung bahkan sudah mempunyai kekasih. Yah katakanlah Jungkook cemburu atau apapun itu karena perlakuan Taehyung lah yang menyebabkan Jungkook seperti ini jika saja pemuda itu tidak bersikap manis atau seolah-olah mereka saling memiliki perasaan Jungkook tak mungkin seperti ini. Jungkook tau bahkan sangat tau jika dia tidak pantas bersikap seperti itu kepada Taehyunh. Siapa dia bagi Taehyung memang? Apa hubungannya dengan Taehyung? Taehyung miliknya? Oh jelas tidak. Bahkan Taehyung juga berubah sekarang. Sikapnya pada Jungkook tak selembut dulu. Taehyung yang memanjakan Jungkook, Taehyung yang menggoda Jungkook, Taehyung yang mudah tertawa saat bersama Jungkook, perlakuan romantis mereka pelukan dan ciuman sangat jarang sekarang. Taehyung sering pergi keluar rumah dan bermesraan dengan wanita lain -Jungkook mengikutinya waktu itu- tidak seperti dulu Taehyung sering menggoda Jungkook hingga gadis itu malu setengah mati. Jungkook juga menjadi lebih cuek sekarang entah karena ia merasa dipermainkan atau sudah lelah memikirkan perasaannya dan memilih untuk menyerah. Tapi Jungkook cukup sadar diri saja dirinya dibolehkan tinggal dirumah ini sudah membuatnya bersyukur. Tapi namanya juga perempuan apa-apa dengan perasaan. Yah katakanlah Jungkook egois yang menginginkan Taehyung hanya memperlakukan hal manis itu hanya kepada Jungkoon tidak dengan perempuan lain atau bahkan mungkin pacarnya sendiri yang terlihat begitu sempurnya tidak dengan dirinya. Hingga suatu hari akhirnya Taehyung mendekatinya dan mengajak ke sebuah tempat. Dan Jungkook hanya diam tubuhnya menjawab menolak tetapi egonya memilih ia ingin bersama Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jika kalian tanya kenapa Taehyung berubah menjadi dingin kepada Jungkook tapi pasti kalian berpikir kalau Taehyung sedikit tega dan jahat melakukan itu kepada Jungkook. Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa Taehyung berubah seperti ini semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu ia menerima telepon dari seseorang yang tak ia kenali dan berkata bahwa yoongi kekasihnya berada bersama sosok asing itu. Taehyung khawatir setengah mati apa yang dilakukan penculik itu bersama yoonginya, apa yoongi baik-baik saja? Dan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang tetapi yang lebih membuatnya terkejut dan sekaligus bingung adalah kata-kata sosok misterius itu yang menginginkan Jungkook lalu Yoongi akan kembali kepadanya. dilain sisi entahlah ia merasa nyaman bersama Jungkook karna gadis itu bertingkah yang membuatnya ingin melindunginya saja. Jungkook yang ramah dan mudah tersenyum hingga membuat orang yang melihat senyuman kelinci itu membuat tersenyum juga. Jungkook yang manja memang wajar saja ia manja karena Jungkook pun masih muda. Berbeda dengan Yoonginya yang sangat dewasa dan hanya sesekali berkomunikasi dengan Taehyung. Taehyung suka sifat dewasa yoongi. Tapi Taehyung lebih suka sifat Jungkook yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Halo?"

"Taehyung-ssi?"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Apa kau tidak penasaran dimana kekasihmu Min Yoon Gi sekarang?"

"Siapa kau? Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kekasihku?"

"Well, dia hanya diam saja dan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa sebelum ada seseorang yang membelinya dan mengapa-apakan yoongimu"

"Beli? Kau pikir dia barang? Sebutkan nominal yang kau mau, kembalikan dia padaku"

"Tidak aku tidak mau uang darimu, tidak cukup bagiku. Begini saja bagaimana kita barter gadis yang dirumahmu sekarang berikan kepadaku beri aku Jeon Jungkook lalu aku berikan Min Yoon Gi kepadamu. Adil bukan?"

"apa?! brengsek"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terdiam, gadis itu memikirkan apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Kenapa ia disekap, siapa mereka. Heol yoongi tidak tau sama sekali. Ia pikir ia tidak ikut campur urusan orang lain lalu kenapa ia disekap disini? Bagaimana dengan kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung? Yoongi merindukan Taehyung jelas. Yoongi ingin pulang dan kembali seperti semula. Hingga dua orang pemuda lengkap dengan setelan jas menghampirinya dan menyampaikan sesuatu yang yoongi tidak bisa menahan binar bahagia serta lega dimatanya.

Pemuda itu menyuruhnya untuk bersiap-siap bahwa yoongi akan kembali ketempat asalnya.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain Jungkook berpikir apakah sebaiknya ia kembali ke rumahnya dan bertemu ayahnya. Atau ia harus bertahan disini? Tapi Jungkook tidak mau kembali dan bertemu dengan ayahnya saat ini tetapi dilain sisi ia juga tidak berhak terus menerus tinggal ditempat Kim Taehyung apalagi mereka berdua lawan jenis ya meskipun Jungkook nyaman ditempat ini. Lebih baik Jungkook bersiap-siap dan menunggu Taehyung menjemputnya dan memikirkan hal ini nanti. Dan benar saja setelah Jungkook berganti pakaian menggunakan dress warna putih yang dibelikan oleh Seokjin dulu dan make up tipis yang membuatnya lebih manis tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu membuat Jungkook berdebar setengah mati -padahal hanya ketukan pintu dari taehyung- pikirnya.

"Sudah siap?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Taehyung yang ada didepannya yang menggunakan pakaian simple tapi tetap saja mempesona bagi Jungkook bagaimana kemeja putih dipadu dengan celana jeans yang sangat sederhana sangat cocok ditubuh Taehyung. Ketika dimobil Jungkook merasa begitu aneh tidak seperti biasanya Taehyung selalu mengajaknya berbicara bahkan hal yang tidak penting pun ia tanyakan tetapi hari ini Taehyung hanya terdiam, Jungkook sudah mencoha memcairkan suasanya yang kaku itu tapi hanya dijawab singkat oleh Taehyung. Mencari topik itu tidak mudah Taehyung-ssi. Butuh waktu hampir satu jam menuju tempat tujuan yang Taehyung ketahui karena Jungkook tidak tau dimana dia sekarang hanya terdapat banyak tanaman hijau dan ilalang yang sedikit tinggi, sangat cantik. Taehyung berjalan didepan Jungkook berada dibelakang agak tertinggal karena langkah Taehyung tidak sama dengan langkah Jungkook. Senyum yang sangat lebar diwajah Jungkook membuatnya bertambah manis sebelum senyuman itu luntur dengan sosok didepan yang sangat dikenalnya. Bukan Taehyung tapi orang lain dengan gadis disampingnya yang Jungkook pernah lihat di album milik Taehyung. Itu Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang terdiam dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung meminta penjelasan.

"Tae.."

Jungkook mencoba mempertahankan agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

"Kau yang melakukan ini? Kenapa aku tidak tau? Taehyung?"

Tapi gagal Jungkook sudah meneteskan airmatanya dan Taehyung tidak berbicara masih terdiam seakan tidak peduli nasib Jungkook setelah ini bahkan yang dilakukan Taehyung sekarang diluar dugaan Jungkook, ia menarik tangan Jungkook dan membawanya kearah pemuda lain disana yang serba hitam dan membawa sebuah mobil Jungkook sangat tau siapa orang itu dan ketika tautan tangan mereka berdua lepas dan Jungkook berada ditangan pemuda lain itu dan menyeretnya kembali menuju ke mobil sekuat apapun Jungkook meronta, sekeras apapun Jungkook memanggil Taehyung dengan isakan tangisnya yang terdengar sangat pilu tidak membuat Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya kepada Jungkook. Taehyung tetap berjalan bersama Yoongi disampingnya dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih meronta dan histeris meminta bantuannya.

"Taehyung.. Tolong aku"

Dan Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya mendapati Jungkook dipaksa masuk kedalan mobil bahkan hingga dijambak hingga pintu mobil itu tertutup dan meninggalkan Taehyung dan tatapan bingung Yoongi.

.

.

.

Jungkook sangat tahu siapa yang berada disampingnya sekarang, pria dengan serba hitam orang yang bahkan ia hindari selama ini dan alasan kenapa ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dan bahkan ia terbuang yang Jungkook pun tidak tahu siapa pelakunya. Seseorang yang berada disampingnya saat ini adalah ayahnya. Dan yang menariknya tadi adalah bawahannya. Jungkook sangat tau apa tujuan mereka menculik Yoongi, mereka akan menjual Yoongi dan mendapatkan uang sesuai keinginannya. Sama seperti dirinya saat ini Jungkook akan dijual sebentar lagi. Oleh ayahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai long time no see gengs!

Huhu sebulan ga update maafkan aku karna laptopku tidak ada yaampun sedih banget :"(

aku update Please Don't dulu okay?! Untuk yang nunggu the darkest side sabar dulu pasti dilanjut kok sampe terharu ada yang mention ditwitter buat lanjutin itu ff remake wkwkwkwk.

Okay gitu aja sih sampai jumpa lagi?!

Ingin berteman disosmed?YUK!

Twitter + ig = vtae97

Yxnghua.


	5. Jungkook Meet What?

Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Warning : GS for Jungkook, Suga, Jin

"Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentangmu

Bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku

Hatimu bahkan tubuhmu juga pergi"

-Jungkook

"Maafkan aku"

-Taehyung

Vkook Fanfiction

.

.

Yonghua

.

.

.

* * *

Alunan musik pada tengah malam hari tidak menyulutkan semangat orang-orang yang mengunjungi tempat ini. Hingga dini hari pun orang-orang terus bermunculan untuk sekedar mengobrol, meminum minuman beralkohol atau bersenang-senang menuruti hawa nafsu mereka. Dunia malam sudah sebagai rutinitas tersendiri bagi Jeon Jungkook sekarang. Seperti sekarang ini, dengan pakaian yang sudah disediakan oleh pegawai ayahnya sendiri dengan setelan dress hitam selutut make up yang tipis namun bibir ranumnya tentu saja menggoda siapapun dan ia mati-matian menutupi belahan dadanya yang mengundang semua orang untuk menatapnya. Tiga orang berpakaian rapi menghampirinya dan memberika kode seakan menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti 'tuannya' yang sudah memesan sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dan megah hanya untuk dua orang saja. Memang laki-laki didepannya itu tidak terlalu tua seperti apa yang ia bayangkan, hanya dia satu-satunya yang berhasil membeli Jungkook dengan nominal yang sangat tinggi satu malamnya. Ayahnya sengaja membuat tarif Jungkook lebih mahal dari yang lain karena apapun puterinya adalah aset berharganya. Ia tidak peduli bahwa Jungkook itu anaknya. Darah daginya. Dan apa yang laki-laki perbuat itu cukup membuat Jungkook terkejut bukan main karena baru saja dia menutup pintu dan tiba-tiba memegang pahanya dan Jungkook refleks menyingkirkan tangan lelaki didepannya saat ini.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau ku bayar mahal bukan untuk menepis tanganku, Sialan."

Lelaki ini terpaksa membuat Jungkook mendongak karena cengkraman yang begitu kuat pada rahang Jungkook dan yang membuatnya mau tidak mau melihat seseorang didepannya ini. Jungkook masih terdiam setelah ia rasa lelaki ini melepas cengkramannya mata Jungkook sibuk melihat kesana kemari memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia kabur dan melihat sekilingnya begitu mustahil ia menatap seseorang yang masih 'tuannya' itu dengan pandangan sesedih mungkin.

"Aku akan menggantinya, aku a-ku akan mengangsurnya. Tapi ku mohon biarkan aku pergi."

Tapi apa yang ia harapkan jauh dari pemikirannya lelaki itu menjambak rambutnya dengan sangat kasar dan ia yakin ada beberapa helai yang rontok karna jambakan itu.

"Kau ku beli bukan untuk ku jual lagi Nona. Tapi untuk ku nikmati"

Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si gadis, laki-laki itu menyatukan bibir mereka dan menggigit bibir Jungkook agar membalas atau sekedar membuka mulutnya tapi yang Jungkook lakukan hanya diam dan meringis saat bau anyir tercium dan rasa panas menjalar pipi Jungkook yang baru saja ditampar. Ia tahu 'tuannya' itu pasti merasa kesal bukan main karena ia mengeluarkan uang yang tidak sedikit demi memyewa Jungkook. Lalu dengan kesal pemuda itu mendorong Jungkook hingga membentur dan Jungkook menatapnya penuh ketakutan. Tubuh Jungkook dipaksa untuk terlentang tapi Jungkook tetap melawannya hingga ia terjerembab dan merasakan tubuhnya seperti ditendang oleh kaki yang ia pasti yakini dari lelaki yang bersamanya.

"Aku menghabiskan malamku untuk hal yang sia-sia. Kau bukan ku perkosa tapi kau ku bayar untuk ku nikmati sialan"

Setelah Jungkook rasa lelaki itu menutup pintu kamar mandi Jungkook tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk kabur dari tempat ini meskipun tanpa kaki seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Pakaiannya, rupanya, keadannya cukup membuat warga sekitar maupun pengendara yang berlalu lalang menatapnya dengan raut wajah masing-masing. Iba, jijik atau bahkan tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin ke suatu tempat dan ia berpikir untuk kembali ke rumah Taehyung tapi ia juga ragu pemuda itu masih menerimanya atau tidak mengenalinya. Hingga ia tidak sadar ketika ia sedang berjalan dan lampu berubah menjadi hijau lalu cahaya yang sangat terang menghampirinya membuat Jungkook hanya menoleh dan pasrah. Jika ia mati hari ini ia sungguh menerimanya karena tidak lagi harus menanggung beban seperti ini.

"Ya Tuhan"

Sekitar beberapa menit dan Jungkook membuka mata melihat seseorang menghampirinya terburu-buru. Pemuda itu, Jungkook tidak asing dengannya.

"Jungkook? Apa yang kau lakukan dini hari begini? Ayo ikut aku masuk ke mobil"

Dia Park Jimin. Teman satu SMA Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jimin tentu saja terkejut bukan main. Temannya dulu meskipun Jungkook adik kelasnya tetapi ia dulu akrab dengan Jungkook sebelum ia lulus dan sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Dengan penampilan seperti ini, lalu jangan lupa bau alkohol yang menempelnya, serta darah dibibirnya lebam dipipi dan matanya. Jimin menyuruh Jungkook untuk ganti dengan pakaiannya meskipun ia tahu itu akan kebesaran tapi daripada dengan pakaiannya yang sekarang. Tapi gadis itu hanya diam dan sesekali mengusap air matanya dengan tangan yang sangat bergetar. Jimin bukannya tidak peduli tapi ketika ia berniat menghapus air matanya, Jungkook refleks mundur dan mengepalkan tangannya. Lalu Jungkokk berdiri dan melihat sekeliling dan ternyata yang ia tuju adalah kamar mandi. Jimin membiarkannya menuju kamar mandi sendirian sementara ia menyibukkan dengan makan malam mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

Taehyung berada dikediaman Yoongi sekarang. Habis mengantar pulang wanita itu. Taehyung terbiasa jika Yoongi pulang selarut ini karena pekerjaannya yang wow dua kali lipat sibuknya dengan pekerjaan Taehyung. Tanpa ciuman dibibir, pelukan atau bahkan ucapan manis yang dilontarkan layaknya sepasang kekasih ketika Yoongi tiba dirumahnya dan Taehyung juga bergegas untuk pulang hanya ucapan 'Terima kasih' dan anggukan Taehyung sebagai balasannya. Entahlah hari ini Taehyung sangat kepikiran dan merindukan gadis kelinci itu, Jeon Jungkook. Ia tau apa yang ia lakukan juga menyiksa dirinya sendiri dan lebih menyiksa bagi Jungkook. Tapi entahlah Taehyung juga yakin semua pasti bimbang memilih menyelamatkan 'kekasih' dan merelakan 'seseorang' yang sudah membuatmu nyaman atau menyelamatkan 'seseorang' itu dan merelakan 'kekasihmu'.

Setibanya Taehyung membuka ponselnya bernostalgia dengan foto-foto yang ia ambil ketika mengajak Jungkook pada waktu itu. Dan ketika ia membuka hasil jepretannya sendiri dengan objek Jungkook tiba-tiba ada sesuatu dilayar ponsel Taehyung.

'Media ini tidak didukung'

Padahal waktu itu ia mengecek bisa dan terbuka kenapa tiba-tiba file nya rusak? Dan bukan hanya satu tapi ada beberapa. Menyisakan saty foto Jungkook yang menatap langit dengan binar sendu.

"Jungkook-ah"

"Kookie"

"Ada apa denganmu"

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah hampir satu jam Jungkook berada di kamar mandinya. Pada awalnya Jimin mengira bahwa Jungkook masih berendam atau apalah itu kegiatan perempuan tetapi ia baru sadar dirinya tidak mempunyai apapun yang dibutuhkan perempuan itu kecuali pakaian dan suara di kamar mandi terlalu sepi hingga menimbulkan pikiran-pikiran negatif dibenak Jimin. Ingin Jimin membuka pintu kamar mandi yang berada didepannya. Tapi ia ragu bagaimana kalau Jungkook masih mandi dan menyangka Jimin kurang ajar. Jimin memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu dan menunggu respon didalamnya.

"Jungkook-ah"

Ia mengetuk lagi.

"Kook"

Tapi tidak ada balasan, Jimin cemas membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan dan mendapati Jungkook yang berada dibak kamar mandi dengan penuh air. Jimin yakin Jungkook tidak akan bisa bernafas dan mencoba untuk menenggelamkan diri.

"Ya Jungkook"

Segera Jimin angkat badan Jungkook yang baru ia sadari sudah memakai baju lengan panjangnya dan basah kuyup. Lalu membawa Jungkook menuju rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja. Jimin yang pekerjaannya sebagai dokter bisa saja memeriksa Jungkook dirumahnya tetapi alat-alat medis yang ia perlukan tidak lengkap dan memutuskan langsung membawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit.

Tidak butuh waktu lama dan langsung membawa Jungkook ke ruang UGD dan sesekali mengangguk kepada rekan kerjanya. UGD bukan tempat Jimin bekerja jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu diluar dan mengusap wajahnya yang sangat kacau. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Jungkook adik kelas terdekatnya dengan situasi seperti ini. Dulu Jungkook sosok yang sangat ceria dan ia menyesal waktu itu ketika Jimin sudah lulus dan Jungkook masih kelas 2, Jungkook meminta waktu kepadanya ingin bercerita yang mungkin masalahnya sedikit rumit atau mungkin masalah keluarganya tetapi waktu itu Jimin sibuk sekali hingga tidak bisa menemani Jungkook dan membiarkan Jungkook bercerita tentang bebannya. Lalu Jimin juga mencari keberadaan Jungkook setelah ia lulus kuliah dan rencanyanya akan mentraktir Jungkook sepuasnya dan merindukan senyuman Jungkook yang menunjukkan gigi kelincinya. Tetapi semuanya tidak seperti yang ia harapkan, Jungkook seolah-olah menghilang. Rumahnya tidak lagi dihuni oleh Jungkook dan tetangganya juga seolah bungkam dan tidak menahu keberadaan keluarga Jungkook. Dan tanpa Jimin sadari Dokter yang menangani Jungkook -yang sekaligus temannya- menepuk pundaknya.

"Jimin-ah semuanya baik-baik saja. Perempuan itu bisa diselamatkan tetapi masih belum sadarkan diri. Kau boleh menengoknya ketika sudah dipindahkan ke kamar rawat inap"

"Terima kasih banyak Hansol-ah"

"dan Jimin perempuan itu siapamu? Kenapa banyak luka lebam ditubuhnya?"

"Dia Jungkook, adik kelasku. Aku tidak tahu aku baru saja bertemu dengannya yang hampir saja aku tabrak Hansol"

"Aku kira itu kekasihmu Jim, kau sudah mengurus administrasinya? Kunjungi Jungkook ketika ia sudah sadar nanti. Aku pergi dulu ya Jim"

"Terima kasih Hansol, akan ku bawakan kopi dan makanan nanti ke ruanganmu"

Hansol hanya tertawa dan berlalu dari hadapan Jimin.

.

.

Waktu itu Jimin masih bertugas dengan beberapa pasien dan ketika pasien terakhir keluar lalu Jimin hendak beristirahat sebelum Hansol mengetuk pintu dan menampilkan wajah yang begitu membuat Jimin penasaran.

"Jim, kau bisa kan ikut ke ruanganku? Ini tentang Jungkook"

Tanpa berpikir lama Jimin segera mengikuti Hansol didepannya. Melupakan jam istirahat yang ia punya.

"Jungkook mengamuk"

Hansol berkata tanpa basa-basi. Ia pun juga mengusap wajahnya seakan ia tidak tega mengatakan sesuatu kepada Jimin.

"Jungkook"

"Ia mengidap Manic Depresi atau depresi bipolar sebenarnya ini dianggap sebagai salah satu jenis terburuk dari depresi yang biasanya yang di derita Jim. Ditandai dengan perubahan tiba-tiba dan ekstrim dalam suasana hati mereka. Tapi saat ini disebut mood pergi ke absurditas, dikarenakan kesal bahkan oleh terkecil atau paling sederhana. Seperti yang dialami Jungkook. Ia mengamuk dan menjambak lalu melempar sesuatu ke perawat karena hal kecil."

"Itu mungkin sudah menjadi awal dari Manic depression." Lanjut Jimin sambil menatap meja kerja Hansol.

"Betul sekali. Jungkook dapat melakukan hal yang membahayakan dan berlangsung selama satu minggu, bahkan lebih lama dari itu."

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk terlalu khawatir tentang hal itu, hanya mengikuti prosedur yang tepat bahwa terapi akan menginstruksikan Jungkook untuk melakukan, mengambil obat yang diresepkan tepat serta dosis yang tepat untuk membantu Jungkook untuk mengatasi Manic depresi sebelum menjadi terlambat. Meskipun hasil positif untuk pasien depresi Manic masih dapat dicapai dari alternatif alam, tepat dan bantuan lebih kekal dari gejala depresi Manic masih dapat menjadi yang terbaik diperoleh melalui melihat perilaku kognitif terapi."

Hansol menarik nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutnya. Terlalu berat dan menyakitkan baginya memberi tahu kondisi pasiennya kepada teman kerjanya yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Psikoterapi, metode perawatan ini menolong pasien untuk mengenali masalah mereka, mengerti perasaan mereka, menerima kelebihan dan kelemahan mereka, dan membuat mereka berpikir positif terhadap diri sendiri dan juga masalah yang dihadapi. Psikolog juga sering menggunakan terapi terpadu atau holistik, yaitu menggabungkan unsur dari jenis terapi yang berbeda untuk memberikan terapi yang sesuai dengan kebutuhan Jungkook."

Jimin mengerti apa yang diucapkan Hansol.

"Apa maksudmu aku harus membawa Jungkook ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa?"

Hansol mengangguk lesu.

"Ia bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri Jim jika rasa cemas itu kembali muncul."

Jimin menatap Hansol frustasi. Ia tahu dan bahkan sangat tahu jika Jungkook dengan keadaan sekarang pasti bisa mencelakai dirinya sendiri dan Jimin tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Jungkook tidak gila. Tidak.."

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan ya Tuhan"

Jimin kembali ke meja kerjanya mengusap wajahnya dan menangkupnya liquid bening membasahi tangannya. Bukannya ia tidak mampu membiayai Jungkook, Jungkook bahkan sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri tetapi apa yang Jimin katakan kepada keluarga Jungkook yang justru tidak ia kenal sama sekali dan bagaimana kalau keluarga Jungkook mencarinya. Bahkan ini masih siang hari dan Jimin harus merelakan waktu berharganya demi merenungkan tentang Jungkook sebelum sebuah suara seseorang membuka pintu dan muncul perempuan yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih dekat dengannya.

"Dokter Jimin"

.

.

.

TBC

 _"Loving you_

 _Is_ _such a_ _painful thing_

 _Feelings that can't be emptied_

 _Is such_ _a_ _sad thing_

 _My dear, don't forget_

 _My unstoppable love_

 _It's okay even if it's_ _a_ _little late_

 _If it's destiny_

 _We will meet again_

 _Forgetting you_

 _Is such_ _a_ _hard thing_

 _It's me turning around and crying_

 _My sad dream_

 _Some day_

 _I_ _hope_ _I can love you all_ _I want"_


End file.
